Published:Tower Fortress
Drop Wizard Tower|Published:Slime Pizza Slime Pizza}} Tower Fortress is a rogue-like platforming game developed by Keybol and published by Nitrome. The game was released on the App Store on November 15, 2017, with the Android released the day after. A Steam release was also made available on November 20 of the same year. The player controls Sara, who is trying to ascend a tower. Controls iOS/Android The player can move, jump and shoot using the buttons at the bottom of the screen. Steam / - Move left and right / - Jump - Shoot Gameplay The player character Sara can walk on platforms and can perform the following actions: double jump, wall slide, wall jump, and a spin attack that can damage enemies. The tower consists of four environments encountered sequentially, each which consists of randomly selected level sections, along with the different mechanics of each environment. Upon reaching the end of each environment, the player can receive a positive enhancement from one of three upgrade capsuleshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFalZhj1rOk, but only if they have killed a number of enemies to get keys. Gamemodes *'Daily Tower' - This mode presents a unique run every day that can be replayed endlessly and that is identical for every player, regardless of the platform they're playing on. The levels layouts as well enemies and upgrades will always be the same. The weapons found in chests will follow two different seeds, depending in the player's suit: all suits that use the default gun will get identical results from chests, while suits that use a unique gun will get their own set of weapons from chests. *'Hard Mode' - In this mode, all enemies have double their usual health. Environments The game has four environments: Gatehouse, Library, Vault, and Chamber. Each environment has its own game mechanics and enemies. *'Gatehouse ' - Default mechanics. *'Library' - This environment has horizontal screen wrapping, allowing the player to transport to the other side of the screen when going past the opposite end. *'Vault' - This environment has a hazardous grinder platform that is constantly ascending from below. *'Chamber' - This environment has limited lighting. Weapons *'3-way' - Shoots bullets in three directions simultaneously. *'Boomerang' - Shoots boomerangs that loop in a circle. *'Bubble Gun' - Shoots bubbles upwards. *'Double Machine Gun' - Shoots two rows of rapid-fire bullets. *'Fork Gun' - Shoots three streams of bullets in a 90 degree angle. *'Flamethrower' - A limited range weapon that can pass through walls and illuminates the environment. *'Homing '-''' Homing missiles that lock on to enemies far enough away, each dealing basic damage. *'''Laser - A long range weapon that deals damage but takes long to reload. *'Lightsword' - A powerful melee weapon that hits above and forward. *'Machine Gun' - Shoots rapid-fire bullets. *'Magnum' - Shoots blue bullets dealing two damage and can penetrate walls. (no continuous fire) *'Rubber Gun ' - Shoots balls that reflect at an acute 45 degree angle. *'Shotgun' - Shoots a powerful blast consisting of several bullet, but takes slightly long to reload. *'T-Gun' - Shoots bullets in a T-shape above, below, and forward. *'Tornado' - Shoots tornadoes that fly upward dealing moderate damage. Suits The player can purchase and choose between 40 suits with varying abilities. Achievements Versions Content Update 1 This update was released on December 5th 2017 on all platforms. *'7 New Weapons:' Magnum, Homing, Tornado, Boomerang, Rubber Gun, Fork Gun, Lightsword *'10 New Suits:' Diamond Clad, Ranidaphobe, Santa, McGee, Lockpick, Boomer, Seeker, Swordsman, Dead Aim, Chamber *'5 New Upgrades:' Double Spin, Easy Fix, Overheat, Bullet Time, Swift Boots *'Fixes:' **Zone 3 now scrolls with the player to accommodate for combos **Wizard Lord's attacks and movement were made more streamlined ** key can be used for jumping **Better performance on Mac computers **Improved French translations **Various minor bug fixes Bug-Fixing Update 1 This update was released on December 22th 2017 on all platforms. *'Fixes:' **Prevented game crashes from occuring when picking up the Big Mag or Full Service upgrades with default weapon suits **Prevented game crashes from occuring when scrolling through suits with Chameleon equipped **Fixed inconsistent damage from the Poison upgrade when using the Supersonic suit **Fixed spin jump graphical bugs **Fixed achievement triggers for unlocking suits **Fixed Fork Gun and Lightsword volume **Improved French and Spanish translations Content Update 2 This update was released on February 14th 2018 on all platforms. *'2 New gamemodes:' Daily Tower and Hard Mode *'5 New Suits:' Donewell, Green Boy, Patch, Pyromania, Cryojester *'2 New themes:' Monochromatic and Retro Handheld Display, available through the new Suits *Various minor bug fixes Glitches Stuck in a wall glitch After the fight with Wizard Lord, golden walls will appear on either sides of the screen to allow the player to reach the end of the level. If the boss is killed right as the player is standing where the walls should spawn, they will get permanently stuck inside of them. This situation can only be escaped by returning to the menu. TowerFortress_stuck_in_wall_glitch.png|The player stuck in the wall TowerFortress_stuck_in_wall_shooting.gif|The player is still able to shoot though while stuck References }} Category:Games Category:Platform games